Family/Transcript
OPENING SCENE Picking up where the last episode left off, Gwen stands in front of Bree and Eric. ERIC: Gwen!? BREE: Wait... How do you know Gwen? ERIC: She’s Winter’s mother... Wait, how do you know her? BREE: She’s my sister. GWEN: Well, I’m sure that was awkward... So, my children, where are they? BREE: What are you doing here, Gwen? You’re a little late to play mother of the year. ERIC: Wait... wait!... I’m so confused, I saw your body. How can you be still alive? Bree looks Gwen up and down. BREE: Because she’s a vampire now. GWEN: Yeah... You’re a genius as ever Bree... My kids? ERIC: Wait... You have other kids? BREE: Mitchell... He’s her firstborn. Eric appears shocked and exits the bar. BREE: Eric! Bree stands up. GWEN: Look what you’ve done! BREE: What is wrong with you? Bree walks out to see Eric who is crying and having a panic attack. ERIC: (crying) She lied to me!... The entire time, she told me she never had sisters, and she faked her fucking death... who does that? And I certainly never knew about Mitchell... Why didn’t she tell me? BREE: The coven forbids interspecies romances with humans... So, when Mitchell was born, he was adopted by the Whittemores. GWEN: Where are they... Mitchell and Winter? Eric storms over to Gwen. ERIC: You don't deserve to be a mother! Eric turns her back to Gwen and begin to walks towards Bree when he feels a gust of wind swing behind him and turns around to reveal that Gwen has disappeared. He turns back over to Bree and Gwen suddenly jumps out of nowhere and tackles Bree to the ground, biting her neck. BREE: (scream) Gwen looks up to Eric. GWEN: Tell me where they are... Or you all die... Starting with your students. Gwen gets up and walks past Eric, with blood dripping from her chin. (INTRO) SCENE 1 The next morning, Mitchell wakes up in his bedroom to see Rafael in a chair next to him. MITCHELL: What are you doing here?... Where’s Julian? RAFAEL: (whispering) I needed to make sure you were safe... He’s okay. MITCHELL: Well, I’m okay too, Santiago’s never been in my house. RAFAEL: I know but he’s dangerous... And will stop at nothing to get what he wants... Speaking of which... Did he tell you anything? MITCHELL: Nothing, except I apparently have a twin... A lookalike. Mitchell takes out a picture from his drawer and passes it over to Rafael revealing a picture of Kade. MITCHELL: Why do I look like him? RAFAEL: I don’t know... You’re adopted... We know nothing about your biological father. MITCHELL: So, I’m a descendant of Kade from my father’s side? RAFAEL: Basically... Yeah. MITCHELL: I don’t understand... Why did you lie to me? RAFAEL: I was trying to protect you? MITCHELL: Protect me? By lying- Mitchell hears a knock on his bedroom door and goes over and feels a gust of wind blow past him as it’s revealed that Rafael fled out the window. Mitchell answers the door to Donovan looking terrible and guilty. DONOVAN: I-I have bad news. MITCHELL: What? DONOVAN: Your classmate Brock Fernández was found dead on the side of a road this morning. MITCHELL: What? How? DONOVAN: He was murdered last night. We’re looking into it... I thought you should know because Julian’s friends with him. MITCHELL: Oh my God. He’s going to be crushed! DONOVAN: Yeah!... I got to be at the police station. MITCHELL: Donovan!... Wait. DONOVAN: What is it? MITCHELL: Do you think we can maybe do something later on... I want to tell you something. DONOVAN: Sure! Donovan exits and Mitchell turns around to reveal that Rafael has exited the window. SCENE 2 In Damien’s office... DAMIEN: So, you propose I reverse the curse on you and your sister because Mitchell was actually kidnapped... Not stalling a promise? Sitting in the chair across from Damien is Ursula. EVANORA: How very convenient! URSULA: I promise, I swear Lord! DAMIEN: Evanora, please leave me and Miss Ravenscroft alone. Evanora exits. DAMIEN: You know Ursula, this isn’t the first time I’ve put my neck on the line for you... And I’m a very busy man who doesn’t like to be fucked around- URSULA: Lord Hawthorne, this was never my or my family’s intention... I swear, Mitchell wouldn’t have gone on your spirit quest if he wasn’t going to take this seriously, I assure you that... Ravenscroft honor. DAMIEN: I already know about the vampire that kidnapped him but I hold you and your sister responsible for this... But perhaps we can come to an agreement. Damien walks over to Ursula. DAMIEN: As you know... Me and Evanora have been trying for a baby. URSULA: Oh? DAMIEN: Yes... Well, we’re not having much success. URSULA: So, what do you want me to do? DAMIEN: Monique has been harboring a dark fertility spell from myself. URSULA: Oh, you know I don’t think I should be messing around with voodoo shit. And you know what they say about witch magic mixing with voodoo magic... It’s a mess. DAMIEN: Please!... Do this for me and I’ll give you and your sister your magic back. Damien strokes Ursula’s hair. DAMIEN: This is my last resort to having an heir for this coven. URSULA: I won’t let you down, lord. Damien accidentally pulls out a bit of loose hair. URSULA: Oh... Uh! Ursula jumps up from her seat. DAMIEN: How long do you think it would be before your 500 years on this planet will catch up to you and you fall and crumble into nothing but dust. URSULA: I’ll think about your offer, but how do you expect me to convince Monique of anything when I’m nothing more than a weak, aging mortal? DAMIEN: Very well, I will grant you and your sister your magic back- Damien snaps his fingers as a power surge goes through Ursula. URSULA: Thank you, lord. DAMIEN: Your immortality, however... Is still gone. URSULA: What? I will die without it. DAMIEN: Then I suggest you hurry up and convince Monique to perform the fertility spell or else you will surely die... Because I mean what is a witch without immortality? Utterly useless. Ursula takes her hair from Damien. URSULA: I will try my best, lord. Ursula exits. SCENE 3 Bree is in the cauldron diner sitting in a booth on the phone to Ursula. BREE: How do we get a wise voodoo queen to give us a fertility spell? URSULA: Honestly, I don’t know... And if Lord Hawthorne wants it then I’m going to get it for him. Anyways, why aren’t you here? We have a new body in today. BREE: (sigh) It’s hard to explain but our little sister is back in town. URSULA: What? Gwen is- I thought she died 15 years ago. BREE: Well, there’s a lot we don’t know about Gwen anymore... She’s a vampire now and I’m waiting in the Cauldron diner to tell our long-lost nephew that his vampire mom has returned and wants to see him... As well as prepare him for the reveal that he has a half-sister. URSULA: Double what!? BREE: Oh... yeah. Well, remember the mysteries as to who the missing harvest witch, Winter’s mother was? Well, mystery solved! URSULA: Are you telling me that Winter... Is our long-lost secret niece... Oh for Satan’s sakes, this family will be the death of- The doorbell to the mortuary rings. URSULA: Hold that thought... I have company! Good luck Ursula and Bree hang-up and Mitchell enters and sits down across from Bree. MITCHELL: You wanted to speak to me? Meanwhile, in the mortuary Ursula answers the door to Monique. MONIQUE: You called?... Well, are you going to invite me in or should I stay out here and freeze to death? The scene transitions to Monique and Ursula having tea. MONIQUE: So, why have you invited me here, Ursula? URSULA: What makes you think I have something planned? What’s wrong with two witches sharing a tea and talking about- Okay, let’s cut to the chase, as you are aware me and my sister are aging because we failed the coven. MONIQUE: Oh, and you want me to use my voodoo magic to help? Sorry, but it doesn’t work that way. URSULA: Close... But I need something else. MONIQUE: Well, now I’m intrigued. URSULA: Yes, so Lord Hawthrone and his wife are preparing for an offspring and are having trouble... MONIQUE: Okay, well... Like I told Lord Hawthorne, that spell is very dark and only experienced voodoo queens know how to use it. URSULA: Are you not voodoo queen enough for it? MONIQUE: Don’t push me, Ursula!... I can easily destroy you if I wanted to. URSULA: Please, Monique... You owe me for not ratting out your daughter to the witch council. MONIQUE: Last time I checked my debt to you was paid when I uncursed your nephew. URSULA: Well, consider this a revaluation on our original deal. MONIQUE: I sense blackmail. URSULA: I feel like if you really wanted to destroy me, you would have done it by now... So, what do you say? We have a deal? MONIQUE: Very well, then... But mark my words, Ravenscroft! This is the final debt the Youngblood’s will give to your family. URSULA: You have no idea how grateful I’ am, Monique. SCENE 4 At the diner, a waitress gives Mitchell a milkshake. MITCHELL: So, what were you wanting to talk about? BREE: Um... This is kinda hard to say. MITCHELL: Bree, whatever it is... I can handle it. BREE: Well, since my hands are tied here under the threat of blood being spilt... I have no choice but to tell you regardless if I wanted to or not. MITCHELL: Which is? BREE: Oh!... Your mom, Gwen... My sister is back. MITCHELL: What? I thought she was dead. BREE: I did too... Turns out the dead energy that passed through me was actually due to the fact she is now a vampire. MITCHELL: A vampire? Oh my God. BREE: I’m sorry, Mitchell... That I have to tell you this but she wants to meet you... And your half-sister. MITCHELL: Half-sister? Okay, what? Now, I’m confused. BREE: Believe me... It was a surprise to me as well. But it would appear that your history teacher Eric Blackwell was married to your mother, sometime after she had you... And they had a daughter together... Who is also a half-witch just like you. MITCHELL: I-I honestly have no words... Yet I’m not surprised. BREE: Really? MITCHELL: I mean I’ am surprised... More at how all this is even possible. But in a world of witches and vampires... I guess anything’s possible... So, why does she want to meet me? BREE: I don’t actually know why... But whatever it is, she’s serious about it- The scene cuts to Eric and Winter where Eric appears to be having the same conversation with her and picking up at Bree’s last sentence. ERIC: And is prepared to kill anyone in Shadow Falls to get what she wants. WINTER: But... I- ERIC: I know this is confusing... Believe me. WINTER: But you told me she died when I was a baby... and... How? ERIC: I know your upset and angry... I’ am too... But I need you to be strong for me. WINTER: You say she wants to meet me? Does she suddenly want to play families and buy a mini-van and drive me to soccer practice? ERIC: I honestly doubt it because she’s changed... Becoming a vampire has changed her. She’s uncaring, cold and heartless now. WINTER: So, whatever my mom was is dead now? ERIC: I guess in a metaphorical way, yes. WINTER: Then whatever she wants... I guess I have no choice but to meet her... And my brother... Wow... I’ve always kinda wanted a sibling. ERIC: I guess there is always a brighter side of the darkest things. WINTER: Hey Dad... No matter what happens, I love you... You were there for me when she wasn’t. ERIC: I love you too... I’ll let you know when it’s time to go. Eric closes Winter’s door and she turns around to her desk, spitting up dirt on her desk. WINTER: What the- Winter looks down at the dirt, confused. SCENE 5 Mitchell is at his house looking out the window and sees Rafael standing there. He turns over to Shadow. MITCHELL: (sigh) I guess it’s time to face the beast. Julian appears behind him. JULIAN: Hey. MITCHELL: Julian!... Mitchell hugs Julian. MITCHELL: I’m so sorry. Julian bows his head. JULIAN: How did you find out? MITCHELL: Donovan told me... How did you find out? JULIAN: His mom told me... I spent the entire day with her. MITCHELL: Julian, I swear... We will find out who killed Brock, my grandmother and everyone else. JULIAN: (cries) It’s just not fair. MITCHELL: I know... You can stay here tonight... But I have to leave now. JULIAN: Where are you going? MITCHELL: To meet my biological vampire mom. JULIAN: Oh- Mitchell exits his house to see Ursula standing on the porch. URSULA: Are you ready to meet mommie dearest? MITCHELL: It’s nice to see you can still find humor in this. URSULA: Well, if it helps... I’m in a good mood, as I might have saved me and Bree from aging to dust. MITCHELL: Right... Sorry about that. URSULA: It’s not your fault. Bree walks over. BREE: Just ignore her... She thinks she’s pulled the wool over a voodoo queen. URSULA: Well, what do you suppose your mother wants to talk about? MITCHELL: Who knows. BREE: It could be anything... Gwen isn’t the same person anymore. She’s a vampire- They walk over to Rafael. URSULA: Why is he here? RAFAEL: If Gwen is as dangerous as you claim she is, I thought it would be best if I came. Meanwhile, in Winter’s bedroom... ERIC: Are you ready to go? WINTER: And meet my mom? Yeah... I think. What do you suppose she wants? ERIC: I honestly don’t know... But no matter what, I’m here for you. Winter and Eric hug. WINTER: (laughs) I’m just glad to be living back here. ERIC: It’s not over yet... We still have to discuss things with Lord Hawthorne. WINTER: Yes, but let's not worry about that right now. ERIC: I’ll meet you in the car. WINTER: Okay... Winter looks around her bedroom before rushing to her bathroom where she throws up dirt in the toilet, and appears shocked afterwards. SCENE 6 Julian is sitting in Mitchell’s bedroom looking through pictures of Brock on his phone when Donovan appears. DONOVAN: Hey Julian, where’s Mitchell? JULIAN: Oh... Uh! He’s out for a bit. He will be back soon. DONOVAN: I’m guessing you heard now... About Brock? JULIAN: Yeah... Who keeps doing it? DONOVAN: I have a few ideas... None of them plausible or can be easily explained. JULIAN: Everything that happens... Keeps happening. Whatever is killing can’t be stopped so easily. The scene transitions to Donovan walking into the kitchen to see Grayson. GRAYSON: Hey Don, what’s up? DONOVAN: I killed a vampire last night. GRAYSON: What? DONOVAN: I killed a Hayley Robinson... She was turned into a vampire. GRAYSON: Do you know by who? Where did you hide the body? DONOVAN: I have no clue. She attacked me before I could find out anything... I-I had no choice but to stake her... and I hid her body in the woods. GRAYSON: How did it feel? Your first supernatural kill? DONOVAN: I don’t know if I can ever get used to it. Donovan walks over to pour himself a glass of bourbon. DONOVAN: Everything I knew, everything I thought was fake... Is now real. GRAYSON: What do you want to do about it? DONOVAN: I need to stop this serial killer or serial killers before anyone else in town gets hurt. GRAYSON: Shadow Falls has a long dark history with supernatural beings and their secrets. DONOVAN: Then how have you lived in peace together this long? GRAYSON: We don’t. That’s why people like me exist... To prevent them from killing us over.... and over... and over again. DONOVAN: I’ve been feeling guilty about killing an innocent teenaged girl though. GRAYSON: Did she spill human blood? DONOVAN: Well, yeah but- GRAYSON: Then she’s not innocent, and deserves to rot in Hell with the undead sire... Because whoever it is, they’re next. Julian is revealed to be using his super hearing to listen this conversation from Mitchell’s bedroom. SCENE 7 In the middle of the woods, Mitchell, Rafael, Bree and Ursula stand. URSULA: How long is she going to be? My Louboutin's are getting filthy. BREE: Maybe you shouldn’t come in the woods in your heels... Besides, she’ll be here. Eric and Winter walk over. URSULA: Winter? WINTER: Do I know you? URSULA: Not personally, no. Winter looks over at Mitchell. WINTER: Wait... I know you! MITCHELL: Yeah... WINTER: What’s going on?... Who is he? GWEN: Your siblings! Everyone looks over and sees Gwen standing. GWEN: Well, half-siblings to be exact. MITCHELL & WINTER: Mom? GWEN: This has been rewarding but lets get down to business, shall we? URSULA: Before we do that, do you mind telling us why you turned yourself into a disgusting creature of the night... No offence, Rafael. GWEN: Oh, sister... As bright as ever, I see you haven’t changed in like forever. URSULA: And I see you have... You're no longer the mousey doormat. Gwen vamp speeds over to Ursula, grabbing her by the neck. MITCHELL: Stop this now! GWEN: Very well... Gwen releases her grip on Ursula. GWEN: If you must know sister, the vampire who turned me was a friend. ERIC: And did this friend also help fake your death? GWEN: Hi Eric... Didn’t realize you were there! MITCHELL: What’s wrong with you? GWEN: Me?... I don’t feel a thing anymore, and don’t bother trying to reach down my heart to find any bit of redemption... Because I assure you, you won’t find any. MITCHELL: Then I’m guessing you're not here to suddenly play happy families and be a mother? GWEN: Bingo! WINTER: Then why are you here? GWEN: A artefact that belonged to your grandmother, Mitchell. MITCHELL: That’s it? GWEN: Pretty much... Yeah. MITCHELL: So, you reunite with your children just so that you can have an artefact then what? URSULA: This is typical of you, Gwendolyn... A user until the bitter end. GWEN: No, not my end. MITCHELL: Why do you need this artefact? GWEN: That’s for me to know... But both of you should know that I’m protecting you, and will serve a greater future. MITCHELL: And what does this artefact look like? GWEN: Small wooden box, covered in ancient Latin text. MITCHELL: Why do you need it? GWEN: Perhaps your friend, Rafael would know. RAFAEL: What? GWEN: Kade sent me to retrieve it. MITCHELL: Kade’s still alive. GWEN: Why yes. RAFAEL: How? GWEN: Before the mob killed the vampires in 1864, Kade used other means to escape. MITCHELL: Did Kade turn you into a vampire? GWEN: No... I had Santiago for that. Mitchell and Rafael appear shocked. GWEN: Sometime after I had Winter, my fascination with vampirism took on a life of it’s own until I met him... He was so handsome. How is he Rafael? WINTER: That’s why you abandoned me? To become a vampire? GWEN: We’ve gone of topic long enough... And if your searching for anything of motherly value in me, I will ensure you, you will find nothing. So, the device? URSULA: You aren’t possibly thinking about giving it to her, are you? GWEN: Well, if I don’t get what I want... I will start leaving bodies in my wake, starting with you sister- ERIC: Now Bree! BREE: Petrficus... Petrficus.... Petrficus... GWEN: What’s happening? BREE: Nothing... Just a little petrification, thought I should give you the downsides of being a vampire... Now Eric! Eric takes out his crossbow and shoots it towards Gwen, she releases herself from Bree’s spell and catches the arrow. GWEN: You forget I was a witch... I know all the tricks. I will be back midnight Halloween for the artefact. Gwen vamp speeds away as everyone looks at each other. SCENE 8 At Rafael’s house, Mitchell and Rafael enter the house. MITCHELL: Thanks for letting me stay here. RAFAEL: No problem... How are you feeling about- MITCHELL: Gwen... My mother? RAFAEL: Yeah. MITCHELL: Do you know what’s so weird? I’ve thought about what it was like to meet my biological mother the moment I found out I was adopted, that I’m a half-witch... A whole chunk of my life feels like a lie... And she doesn’t even care. RAFAEL: Well, if it makes you feel any better... My father wasn’t that much great either. MITCHELL: Oh. RAFAEL: Yeah... He used to beat me and my siblings. MITCHELL: Is that why Santiago is so messed up? RAFAEL: I’ve wondered that myself... But mostly now I think he’s a lost cause. MITCHELL: You love him though don’t you? RAFAEL: We are family... In a twisted way, I guess I do... And a part of me still hopes that he would change. MITCHELL: I guess we can’t always change the ones we love. RAFAEL: But anyways- MITCHELL: Rafael? RAFAEL: Yes, Mitchell? MITCHELL: If there’s one thing I would want out of this, is no more secrets... And I trust you the most right now... Basically, what I’m saying is it would hurt me if you were still keeping anymore secrets from me. RAFAEL: Of course not. Mitchell moves in closer to Rafael and they begin kissing when Rafael forces himself and looks away, revealing his vampire face. MITCHELL: It’s okay... Mitchell moves Rafael’s face closer to his. MITCHELL: I’m a monster too. Mitchell and Rafael continue to kiss. FINAL SCENE Bree and Ursula are sitting in the kitchen, revaluating the events. URSULA: All I can say is that Gwen is no longer our sister. BREE: What do you think the device she wants does? URSULA: Well, if you must know the device she wants, I created. BREE: What? URSULA: Back in the day when I was engaged to Mr. Darnby, it would appear that I had an affair with the inventor known as Jonathan Whittemore... Long-story short: his inventions sucked, until I started secretly enchanting his devices. BREE: What does this one do? URSULA: The Whittemore Device is a weapon against vampires. BREE: What would a vampire want to do with a weapon? Meanwhile, Gwen is in the backseat of her car where she picks up a phone call. GWEN: Everything is set... We will have the Whittemore Device. Are you sure you can’t find it? On the other end of the phone conversation, the caller is revealed to Grayson. GRAYSON: It’s nowhere in my mother’s house... If he is right then Santiago has returned to Shadow Falls, he will bring upon a second destruction. GWEN: Don’t worry... I will get the device. GRAYSON: Thank you, Gwen. GWEN: Do me a favor once you’ve killed Santiago? GRAYSON: What? GWEN: Protect our son by killing Rafael. GRAYSON: Already planning on it. Gwen and Grayson hang up as Grayson picks up a picture of Mitchell. (END) Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts (Trinity) Category:Season 1 (Trinity)